odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Apricot*
Apricot* (あぷりこっと＊) is an odorite known for her cute and bubbly dancing style. She is famous for wearing headphones when dancing combined with her short hair. She also has a reputation for having a somewhat "polite" way of dancing.Apricot's article on Nico Nico Pedia On December 2010, she achieved great popularity when her dance cover of "ZIGG-ZAGG" skyrocketed to more than 400k views and becoming one of the most viewed Odottemita videos of 2010. In line with this, a 10cm figurine was even made based on her appearance in the video.Apricot*'s ZIGG-ZAGG Figurine on Amazon However, her "Heart Beats" dance cover in 2011 reached 410k views, overtaking "ZIGG-ZAGG". She usually collaborates with Bouto and Ririri as a trio. They even won in the Choreography Championship in the held Nico Nico Chokaigi 3, with their choreography of the song "Yaruyaru Sagi".Ririri, Apricot* & Bouto in Nico Nico Chokaigi 3Ririri's Pic Tweet of their Trophy Collaboration Units #Member of Team☆Ryuuseigun #Member of Santama Dancers #Member of ODOROOM List of Dances (2010.05.31) #"Strobe Night" (2010.07.03) #"First Kiss! to Fushizenna Girl" (2010.08.20) #"Purachina -shin'in future Mix-" (2010.10.06) #""Electric Love" (2010.10.15) #"Yellow" (2010.11.05) #"ZIGG-ZAGG" (2010.12.03) #"Happy Synthesizer" (2011.01.05) #"Strobe Night" (2011.01.21) #"Heart Beats" (2011.02.22) #"Nakimushipippo" (2011.03.10) #"Melancholic" feat. Apricot*, Bouto and Imaokasan (2011.04.21) # "Tómur" feat. Apricot* and Mojiusa (2011.05.29) # "Heart Catch ☆ Paradise" feat. Apricot*, @Kuramo, Aneko, Watanabe, Guruto, and PRETZ (2011.07.03) # "Melancholic" feat. Apricot* and @Kuramo (2011.07.05) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Apricot*, @Kuramo, Kyoufu, Bouto, and Tadanon (2011.07.06) # "Finder" feat. Apricot*, Mojiusa (2011.09.05) # "Maji LOVE1000%" feat. Apricot*, Oshiri-na, Hinata, Forgeru, Chibisho, and Hayato (2011.09.05) # "Heart Catch ☆ Paradise" (2011.09.08) (Community Only) # "Electric Star" feat. Apricot* and Shion Ria (2011.10.31) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.11.10) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" feat. Apricot*, Shion Ria, Bouto, Natsumegu, Kitanai na Rin, Keitan, Kyoufu, @Kuramo, Tadanon, and Anima (2011.12.20) # "galaxias" (2011.12.24) # "Sutairisshu Ichi Man Jaku" feat. Apricot*, Chibisho, Mukuro, and Fukuro (2012.01.08) # "Kutabare PTA" feat. Apricot*, Melochin, Miume, and Kusarine Matsu (2012.01.18) # "Dancing☆Samurai" feat. Apricot*, Mukuro, ChibiSho, @Kuramo, Melochin, Fukuro, Roriiku, Honey★, PRETZ, Guruto, Shizuku, Unparunpa, Karma, and Nonnon (2012.01.23) # "Rimokon" feat. Team☆Ryuuseigun (2012.04.24) # "Jinsei Reset Button" feat. Team☆Ryuuseigun (2012.08.04) # "Kusare Gedou to Chokore wi to" feat. Apricot*, Shizuku, Watanabe, Karma, Chibisho, and Ogakuz (2012.08.09) # "Be my self” (2012.08.10) # "China Cyber @Wo Ai Ni" feat. Apricot*, Mikumaru, Nora, and Shion Ria(2012.08.14) # "Keep Only One Love" (2012.09.15) (Original choreography) # "Bakemono Uchuu" feat. Team☆Ryuuseigun (2012.12.02) # "Ban Kogarashi" feat. Apricot* and Bouto (2012.12.11) # "Colorful World" feat. Apricot* and Pinopi (2012.12.29) # "ZIGG-ZAGG" (2013.03.11) # "Viva Happy" feat. Apricot* and Shion Ria (2013.10.25) # "Koi wa Kimagure Iryūjon!!" feat. Apricot* and Mojiusa (2013.10.30) # "GIFT" (2013.12.12) # "Mousou Zei" feat. Apricot*, Ririri and Bouto (2014.01.18) # "Yaruyaru Sagi" feat. Apricot*, Ririri and Bouto (2014.02.23) # "Toukyou Dennou Tantei Dan" feat. Team☆Ryuuseigun (2014.04.02) # "Mr.wonderboy" feat. Apricot*, Shion Ria and Mikumaro (2014.06.01) # "SPiCa" (2014.06.19) # "Highway" -Dance Festival- feat. Apricot*, Asibuto Penta, Apricot*, Kyoou, Keitan, Gets, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Bookie, Bouto, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko, Rabumatsu (Kusari-on P) (2014.07.20) (Original choreography) # "Cinnamon Roll" feat. Apricot*, Ririri, and Bouto (2014.08.02) Original choreography) # "Twinkle Days" feat. Apricot* and Senbon Ruru (2014.10.11) # "Love-ccino" (2015.01.24) # "39" (2015.02.28) # "Ka" feat. Apricot*, Ririri and Bouto (2015.03.15) # "Kyou mo Harebare" feat. Apricot* and Nyanko (2015.04.12) # "Marine Dreamin'" (2015.05.14) # "Gettorichi no Uta" (2015.07.01) # "Chururi Chururira" feat. Tenparigumi.inc (2015.07.10) # "Gettorichi no Uta" (2015.07.18) # "Sousei no Aquarion Oani-sama to" (2015.10.17) # "Electric・Love" (2015.10.11) }} Sample Video Gallery apricotheadphone.jpg|Apricot* with headphones apricotfigurine.jpg|Apricot* 10cm figurine based on her ZIGG-ZAGG dance cover apricotmaidcafe.jpg|Apricot* working in a Maid Cafe as "ayame" apricotayame.jpg|Alstroemeria Records vocalists, mican* and Apricot* (ayame) 10980738_981730428522335_7439564651714460147_n.jpg|smiling apricot* 10986221_569780966457936_1192270404_n.jpg|apricot* as seen in her instagram 11049403_937805679597218_368292666_n.jpg|apricot* as seen in her twitter icon CAteQYJUIAAxac_.jpg|apricot* new hairstyle, as seen in her twitter CBvWqFfUgAAbXUa.jpg|apricot*, Ririri and Bouto as seen in apricot*'s twitter |Apricot-NgJ6LlP.jpg|apricot*'s current Twitter avatar Trivia *Her height is 163cm or approximately 5.4ft *Her blood is type A *Born in Ibaraki Prefecture *Her mother is a Filipino and is quarter Spanish. Her father is 3-parts Japanese mix *She knows how to play Sungka (スンカ, lit. Sunka), a board game native to South-East Asian region. She learned most probably because her mother is Filipino.Apricot*'s tweet about selling a Sunkaboudo *She works at a Maid Cafe called "Pinafore" and is usually nicknamed "ayame" (あやめ, lit. Iris) *She also has a singing career under "Alstroemeria Records" (Touhou Project Doujin Circle) with the name "ayame". *She graduated from a vocational school of fashion design *Her favorite food is pudding, partnered with a Red Bull *She made a greeting video together with Bouto and Tadanon for the german convention "DoKomi 2015" in which they told the audience that they want to come to GermanyVideo External Links * Twitter * Blog * Chinese blog * mixi * Instagram * LINE ID Category:Female Dancers Category:NND Female Odorite Category:Dancers with up-to-date video list Category:NND Odorite